Emily
by vanessamatos
Summary: A filha biológica da Scully, Emily morre em circunstâncias suspeita, e nem o corpo é deixado para a mãe poder se despedir. Mesmo assim a agente e médica resolver dar adeus a pequena que amou incondicionalmente em tão pouco tempo.


**Titulo: Emily****  
****Autor: Nessa_Matos****  
****Categoria Challenge Fevereiro/2010, Despedida, 5ª temporada.****  
****Shipper: Mulder/Scully****  
****Classificação: NC-17****  
****Beta: Marcia Litman (Thanks****)****  
****Capitulos: 1 (One-Shot)****  
****Completa: Sim****  
****Observação: Essa fic se passa no episódio da 5ª temporada: 5X07:Emily******

**Resumo:**_A filha biológica da Scully, Emily morre em circunstâncias suspeita, e nem o corpo é deixado para a mãe poder se despedir. Mesmo assim a agente e médica resolver dar adeus a pequena que amou incondicionalmente em tão pouco tempo. A dor da perda é enorme, mas seu querido parceiro e amigo Mulder estava lá para lhe consolar e mostrar que ainda havia esperança._

**Emily**

Era uma tarde como outra qualquer em Washington. O sol estava quente e uma brisa suave soprava na cidade tornando o dia perfeitamente agradável. Poderia ser um dia normal para a maioria das pessoas que viviam na capital do país, mas para a agente Dana Scully esse dia seria eternamente lembrado como o pior dos piores.

Um pequeno caixão era velado. O padre da congregação freqüentada pela sua mãe trazia em seu sermão palavras bonitas e que deveriam ser de consolo, mas a cada palavra pronunciada sentia uma raiva crescer em seu interior. Raiva por está ali enterrando o que deveria ser o corpo da sua querida filha Emily, mas nem havia corpo, era tudo mentira. Eles não haviam nem lhe deixado isso para poder dar um último adeus a pequenina que havia entrado há tão pouco tempo em sua vida, mas que já habitava seu coração.

Nunca achou que desejava tanto ser mãe, até o dia que descobriu que jamais poderia ser. É duro para uma mulher saber que jamais geraria algo em seu útero. Mas, a vida havia lhe pregado uma peça. E no instante que pôs os olhos naquela garota tudo mudou. Inicialmente pensou em se tratar de uma filha da Melissa. E lutou com todas as suas forças para descobrir a verdade. Mas, a verdade era bombástica. Geneticamente a Emily era sua filha. Sua filha? Como podia ter uma filha se nunca havia gerado-a?

As circunstâncias não importavam mais. Seu único objetivo era protegê-la. Foi tão fácil amá-la em tão pouco tempo. Aquele sorriso fez tudo parecer tão fácil. Mas, ela foi ficando cada dia mais doente, e mesmo com todo seu conhecimento, com os anos na faculdade de medicina não pode descobrir uma forma de curá-la, salva-la. E perdê-la foi à pior das dores que já sentiu.

Mais ao descobrir que seu corpo havia sumido foi como se seu coração já despedaçado fosse totalmente triturado em seu peito. Só lhe restava providenciar uma cerimônia, e uma lápide, para que jamais esquecesse a presença da Emily em sua vida. Para poder finalmente dizer adeus.

Sua mãe e seu irmão lhe faziam companhia, assim como seu parceiro e melhor amigo, Fox Mulder. As lágrimas já haviam secado. Sua mãe sempre ao seu lado, consolando-a. Ela já havia sentido as mesmas sensações ao perder a Melissa. Perder um filho gerava uma dor que não desejava nem ao seu pior inimigo.

Torcia para o padre se calar o mais rápido possível, e poder finalmente dizer adeus. Tinha raiva da igreja, da sua fé. Todos os anos freqüentando as missas e rezando aos céus tinham sido em vão. Quando mais precisou dos poderes divinos, havia sido abandonada. Trazia em suas mãos a corrente com o crucifixo. Havia dado o mesmo a pequena, mas fora deixado para trás por aqueles que haviam usurpado seu corpo.

Finalmente o padre se calou. Mulder gentilmente depositou uma rosa sobre o caixão fechado. Forças lhe faltaram para repetir o gesto. Acompanhou com os olhos atentos o caixão que ia descendo até sumir.

Seus pensamentos estavam tão longes. Havia perdido tantas pessoas importantes em tão pouco tempo. Seu pai, a Melissa e agora a Emily. Sentia-se tão impotente.

- Dana! Querida. – diz Margaret, a mãe de Scully.

-Mãe. – ela responde, com um tom de desânimo em sua voz.

- Acho melhor ficar lá em casa por esses dias. – ela oferece à filha.

-Não precisa. Estou bem. – a agente não achava uma boa ideia aceitar o convite da mãe.

- Acabou de perder uma filha Dana. Isso não é fácil. – Billy Jr. se aproxima, interferindo na conversa

- Não se preocupem. Estou bem. – Scully assegura aos dois - Além do mais, tenho umas coisas do trabalho para terminar.

Mulder que estava mais distante se aproxima.

- Fox! – Margaret nota a presença do agente e o cumprimenta.

- Mãe é Mulder, ele odeia que o chamem de Fox. – Scully adverte, com uma ligeira irritação na voz.

- Tudo bem, Scully. – ele assegura, com calma, e depois dirige-se para a mãe de sua parceira - Sim Senhora Scully!

- Cuide bem dela. – Margaret pede a Mulder.

- Não se preocupe. Ela ficará bem. – ele promete.

Billy Jr olhava com desdém para o agente, que sorria para a mãe da sua parceira. Os Scully's seguem para o carro deixando os agentes a sós.

-Está tudo bem? – Mulder pergunta à ruiva

-Tirando o fato de ter enterrado um caixão vazio num tumulo que deveria ser para a minha filha. – o tom de voz não era nada otimista.

Mulder passou os braços em torno do formoso corpo da parceira abraçando-a. Deposita um beijo suava na testa fazendo-a estremecer.

-Não se preocupe. Uma hora essa dor passa. – ele tenta animá-la, mas não percebe sucesso em seu intento.

Scully desejava que isso realmente acontecesse. Que com os anos a lembrança da Emily fosse apenas doce e calma, e não essa tempestade de sentimentos confusos e dilaceradores.

-Obrigada pela força. Por está aqui nesse momento. – ela agradece ao parceiro.

- Ei! Somos amigos ou não somos?

Scully aprofunda a cabeça no pescoço dele aspirando o doce aroma da loção pós-barba. Era nessas horas que se lembrava o quanto desejava o seu tão querido estruturado parceiro e amigo. Era uma paixão que foi nascendo da inocência. E crescendo tão profundamente. Não saberia mais viver em mundo longe dele. Da sua companhia e da sua amizade.

-Claro que somos. – ela sentia-se mais reconfortada ao lado dele.

Ele sorrir, depositando um beijo suave na cabeça dela, sentindo o aroma delicioso do xampu.

- Vamos, eu te levo para casa. – Mulder convida.

Ele se afasta do abraço, encarando aquele par de olhos sedutores.

-Não quero ir para minha casa. Não hoje.

Havia uma tristeza naquele par de olhos azuis celestiais. Ele desejou poder curar toda a dor em seu coração. Apenas sustenta seus braços em torno dos ombros dela, e caminham abraçados em direção ao carro dele.

Param em frente ao apartamento dele.

-Não sabia para onde te levar. Se preferir, eu lhe deixo na casa da sua mãe.

- Não. Aqui está ótimo. Obrigada.

Não havia outro lugar que ela quisesse estar agora. Nem com outra pessoa além dele.

NM

Ela já tinha estado tantas vezes nesse refúgio. Que havia perdido as contas. Sempre se sentia protegia ali, em sua companhia. Como sempre o apartamento era uma bagunça só. Mulder meio sem jeito foi catando às roupas caídas ao chão, os restos de comida, e ajeitando o sofá, onde ela sentou-se.

Sua fisionomia não era das melhores. Ele desejava tanto acalmar essa dor. Estava complemente apaixonado por ela. Nem sabia ao certo quando o carinho pela parceira e amiga havia se transformado nessa paixão dilaceradora.

-Quer beber ou comer alguma coisa? – Mulder oferece.

-Primeiro gostaria de tomar uma ducha para tirar esse cheiro de cemitério. Pode ser?

- Claro. Vem.

Ele a acompanha até a porta do banheiro da sua suíte. Entrega uma toalha limpinha, uma blusa e calça de moletom da época da faculdade.

-Acho que vão ficar enormes em você, mas são confortáveis. – Mulder coça o topo da cabeça.

- Está ótimo. Obrigada. – ela agradece com o olhar.

-Fica a vontade. – ele diz, procurando deixá-la o mais à vontade possível.

Ela entra no pequeno banheiro fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele resolve tomar uma ducha também, no banheiro que havia no corredor. Só para se livrar do odor desagradável de cemitério. E rapidamente estava na sala já devidamente cheiroso, trajando uma bermuda e uma camisa branca regada. Pega uma cerveja gelada na cozinha e ligar a televisão, esperando-a.

Scully ficou sabe se lá quanto tempo debaixo daquela ducha fria. Como se toda aquela água fosse capaz de lhe curar, e levar para o ralo toda sua dor. Seus olhos vão em direção aos produtos de higiene dele. Tudo bem arrumado e do melhor. Fica impressionada. Pega emprestado o sabonete liquido que havia, assim como o Xampu. Precisava tirar todo aquele odor do seu corpo.

Vestiu o moletom emprestado. E realmente ficaram enormes. Deixa o cabelo ainda um pouco molhado. Junta suas roupas colocando sobre o cesto de roupa suja, pegaria antes de ir embora, mas não sabia o tempo que permaneceria ali. Precisava desvencilhar do mundo por um tempo. E o Mulder era a pessoa certa para lhe ajudar a superar a dor.

Ao adentrar na sala o encontra a vontade tomando cerveja e vendo um jogo de beisebol na TV.

- Ei! Quer comer ou beber algo? – ele diz ao perceber a presença dela na sala.

- Aceito uma cerveja.

- Ok. – ele levanta do sofá e dirige-se à cozinha, voltando rapidamente com uma garrafa nas mãos e entregando à amiga.

- Obrigada. – ela agradece com o olhar, pegando sua cerveja e tirando a tampa para sorver um gole do líquido.

Ela senta-se ao seu lado.

-Tem uns restaurantes aqui perto. Japonês, Chinês, Italiano. É só escolher. – diz Mulder.

- Estou com vontade de uma pizza! – Scully sugere.

-Pizza?

-Se preferir outra coisa...

-Não. Pizza está ótimo. – sorridente, ele pega o telefone e faz os pedidos.

NM

Já haviam comido e bebido várias cervejas, enquanto seus olhos se concentravam no jogo. Ele tinha medo de tentar uma aproximação, podia notar todo o sofrimento em sua face. Mas, a situação estava desconfortável.

- Que mais uma cerveja? – quis saber Mulder.

-Não. Obrigada. Já bebi demais. – a voz dela acusava o grau etílico.

Mulder ia se levantar para pegar mais uma cerveja, quando escuta um choro baixo. Scully tentou durante todo o tempo ser forte, mas a dor só aumentava, as lágrimas que haviam secado já se acumulavam novamente, e a bebedeira havia lhe dado a coragem que faltava. As lágrimas saiam aos montes, e logo seus lábios demonstraram o sofrimento.

Ele imediatamente senta-se novamente abraçando-a fortemente. Como se nesse gesto pudesse curar toda a dor.

-Psiu! – ele se faz ser notado por ela.

Ela chorava compulsivamente encharcando a camiseta dele. Mulder alisava carinhosamente os longos fios ruivos, enquanto apenas tentava consolá-la.

- Vai passar. – o agente tenta confortá-la da melhor maneira possível.

Ela levanta a cabeça e com os olhos inchados o encara.

- Não posso ter filhos Mulder. E perdi o meu milagre. – a voz chorosa mostrava a sua tristeza.

-Ela estava sofrendo. Era o melhor pra ela.

- Levaram-na de mim. Não me deixaram nem enterrá-la.

Mulder suspira fundo, sentiu um bolo em sua garganta, uma enorme vontade de chorar também.

-Eles vão pagar por isso.

- Eles são cruéis demais. Ela era apenas uma criança.

-Pelo menos conseguiu se despedir, não da forma que deveria ser, mas terá um lugar para visitar e lembrasse o quanto a amava.

Scully enxuga as lágrimas com a palma das mãos. Mulder continuava com um dos braços em torno do corpo dela.

-Você acredita em karma Mulder?

-Ei! Está falando com o cara que acredita nos homens verdes!

Ela deixou um riso ecoar. Ele sorrir, enxugando uma lágrima que ia escapando pela face ruborizada dela.

-Falo sério.

-Existem pessoas más nesse mundo Scully. Pessoas que nem estão ai para as outras. Capazes de colocarem uma criança no mundo apenas por simples caprichos em favor dos seus interesses. A Emily era especial. E a partir do momento que deixou de ser importante para eles, perdeu o valor. Mas, durante poucos dias ela teve o seu amor. Conheceu sua mãe biológica que a amou profundamente.

Ele se aproxima mais colocando uma das mãos na face dela acariciando.

-A Emily foi sortuda. Por ter tido a oportunidade de conhecê-la. Por que você é uma pessoa de bom coração. E a amou. E ter seu amor é o maior dos presentes. – ele já não se importava em medir suas palavras à essas alturas.

Os olhos dela brilharam. Será que ele estava dizendo o que sempre quis ouvir?

-Mulder?

Ele tinha aberto a brecha, essa era a chance. Ela estava fragilizada, não era certo, mas não agüentava mais todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos.

-Quero que saiba de uma coisa. – ele olha-a fixamente - Pode contar comigo sempre. Vou está aqui para lhe ajudar a superar toda essa dor.

Ela desliza sua mão para a face dele tocando-o, sentindo a barba por fazer dele arranhando sua pele.

-Sempre soube que podia contar com você. – ela sorri, o coração experimentando uma paz reconfortadora.

Ele sorri. O sorriso mais doce que já tinha presenciado. Seus lábios se aproximam instintivamente. E ele deixa as emoções transbordarem.

-Eu amo você. – ele declara.

Ela nunca achou que pudesse escutar essas palavras dos seus lábios. Ele a amava. Scully esperou tanto tempo para conseguir abrir seus sentimentos, e o medo de não ser correspondida era o fator que a fez se calar por tanto tempo.

Mais ele a ama. E nada mais a impedia de abrir seu coração.

-Quando perdi meu pai achei que jamais encontraria alguém em que pudesse confiar a minha vida. Mas, com o tempo fui percebendo que tinha ao meu lado essa pessoa. A pessoa em que posso confiar a minha vida. Você Mulder.

Mulder se aproxima mais deslizando uma das mãos em torno da cintura dela, aproximando seus corpos, e seus lábios cada segundo mais próximos. Os olhos se encaravam com desejo e ternura.

-É minha melhor amiga. E mais. E a pessoa que me trás a realidade. Quando estou caindo nesse poço sem fim, sempre vem ao meu resgate. Não sei o que fiz de bom para lhe merecer em minha vida. Porque a partir do momento que entrei na sua vida a transformei nesse inferno. É minha culpa ter tido uma filha sem nunca saber. É minha culpa ter perdido-a. É minha culpa que jamais poderá ser mãe Scully.

Ela esboça uma cara de ofendida, aumentando o tom da voz.

- Ei! Nada disso é sua culpa Mulder! Nada disso. – ela repreende-o.

-Talvez o melhor para você fosse se afastar de mim e dos Arquivos X. Ir embora. Construir a vida em outro lugar. Ser feliz. – ele não queria que a presença dele fosse danosa a mulher que ele mais amava.

Ela deposita ambas das mãos na face dele olhando-o profundamente.

-Não posso ser feliz longe de você. Porque meu coração pertence a você Mulder. – ela respira fundo, como tomando coragem para dizer a próxima frase - É eu também te amo.

Ele não acreditava. Isso tudo era mesmo real. Ela o amava. Conhecia todos os seus segredos, os mais obscuro, e em vez de fugir, queria ficar ali ao seu lado. Ela lhe amava com todos seus defeitos. Isso era a melhor das sensações. Descobrir que a mulher que tanto ama lhe amava também.

Ele não espera mais para sentir pela primeira vez toda a maciez e suavidade daqueles lábios tão convidativos, selando-os com um profundo beijo. Os lábios inicialmente são delicados. Se acostumando com a sensação, tentando guardar cada segundo do ato em sua mente. Mas, Scully estava faminta. Precisava senti-lo mais e mais. Comprovar que aquilo era mesmo real. Que no fundo de todo esse sofrimento havia uma saída. Havia o Mulder. Assim sendo, deixa sua língua escapar para dentro da boca dele, aprofundando o beijo. Tornando-o mais sexy e mais urgente.

Mulder não controlava suas emoções e suas ações. Não sabe como, mas não demorou a colocá-la deitada no pequeno sofá, enquanto deita gentilmente sobre ela. Suas longas e firmes mãos percorriam as pernas dela sobre o tecido grosso do moletom. Enquanto as mãos rápidas e famintas dela já haviam arrancando sua blusa regata deixando-o com o peito nu.

Como sempre quis tocá-lo. Passa as mãos sobre o peito másculo dele. Sentindo cada centímetro de pele se arrepiar com seu contato. Se deliciando com o gesto, impossível não deixar um gemido sair através dos seus lábios o qual é rapidamente calado pelos lábios famintos dele.

O mundo lá fora não existia mais. Mulder queria ser gentil e delicado. Mas, a necessidade de tê-la e os anos de espera o deixaram louco. Com rapidez e sem delicadeza se livra da blusa do moletom, e pela primeira vez a presenciar daquele jeito. Com as mamas rosadas, e os mamilos eriçados. Ela era linda. Mais do que seu subconsciente havia imaginado tantas vezes. Sua mão se posiciona sobre as mamas como se um imã a estivesse atraindo. Contornando os mamilos eriçados. Ansiava por sentir o gosto, e não demorou a direcionar seus lábios a eles. Primeiramente contorna-os com a ponta da língua se deliciando depois com seus lábios provocando nela um misto de prazer que a estava levando-a a loucura. Scully arqueava o corpo em sua direção, deixando os gemidos escaparem aos montes, enquanto suas mãos puxavam sem piedade os cabelos dele.

Seus lábios não se contentam apenas com os seios fartos vão descendo pela barriga lisa circulando com a língua o umbigo tão delicado, enquanto suas mãos se livram com precisão da calça do moletom. E quase teve um orgasmo precoce ao perceber que não havia nada debaixo dele. Ela era linda. Perfeitamente lisa, sem pêlo algum. Era a visão do paraíso. Contorna a mesma com a ponta dos dedos senti-a estremecer. O cheiro que emanava era terrivelmente excitante e provocador. Passa os dedos pelas pontas até penetrá-la lentamente sentindo-a totalmente entregue, com sua umidade tão convidativa escorrendo pelos seus dedos.

Scully tentava se manter calma, mais a cascata de sentimentos estava levando-a ao ponto máximo da loucura. Com dificuldade levanta o tronco encontrando os olhos famintos dele. E quase teve um infarto ao presenciar ele direcionar os dedos, completamente tomados pelo liquido que transbordava da sua intimidade, saboreando-os com precisão e vontade. Sente um calor percorrer todo seu corpo levando-a a loucura.

Mulder deita novamente sobre ela, beijando-a com delicadeza, direcionando seus lábios a orelha esquerda dela. Mordisca-a sensualmente passando a língua por toda a extensão do órgão fazendo-a aumentar seus batimentos cardíacos e respirar com dificuldade, aproveita o momento para sussurra de forma lenta e torturante.

-Você é incrivelmente... Deliciosa... – a voz dele sai em um sussurro, arrepiando a ruiva.

Scully segurou o riso que quis escapar, ele vira-se encarando aquelas pupilas totalmente dilatas transbordando de desejo. Mulder direciona uma das mãos para o meio das pernas dela, tocando-a fortemente, fazendo-a gemer e arquear o corpo em sua direção. Ele trazia em seus lábios um sorriso safado e prepotente.

-É muito bom sentir o quanto me deseja também. – ele estava exultante em tê-la plena em seus braços.

A mão dele se movimentava sentindo-a encharca-se cada vez mais. De forma torturante começa a penetra um dos dedos em seu interior senti-a estremecer e gemer enlouquecidamente.

-Está toda molhada pra mim. – ele diz ao ouvido dela, provocando-a - E não consigo resistir. Preciso desesperadamente sentir seu gosto tão... Tão convidativo novamente.

Scully tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas a sensação de angustia e desespero para senti-lo cumprindo o prometido ocupou toda sua mente, e ao sentir seus lábios e sua língua ágil em seu interior deixou os gemidos escaparem sem controle, sem se importa se algum vizinho poderia está observando a cena, ou escutando alguma coisa, só se importava em se entregar a essa luxúria e senti-lo fazê-la adormecer a dor.

Ele não parou até sentir a musculatura dela contraindo-se violentamente anunciando que um orgasmo se aproximava. Não demorou e sentiu todo o corpo dela tremer e um grito escapar pelos seus lábios revelando que sua parceira, amiga e agora amante havia atingindo o paraíso e que foi seus lábios e sua língua que a encaminhou pra lá.

Ele volta a deita-se sobre ela. Apoiando os braços em torno do corpo dela para não machucá-la. Scully estava com os olhos fechando e a boca buscava o ar com dificuldade. Ele notava o peito dela inflando demonstrando a dificuldade para respirar. Esperou calmamente o corpo dela se acalmar e quando ela abriu aquele par de olhos azuis o desejo ainda está ali nítido.

Mulder gentilmente passa a mão sobre o peito dela sentindo-a contrair levemente.

-Tudo bem? – ele quis saber, antes de prosseguir.

-Nunca me sentir melhor. – ela assegura com um sorriso.

Ele sorri. E ela não perdeu tempo selou os lábios dele com fúria enquanto com as mãos livrava-se da bermuda, se afasta um pouco só para poder contemplá-lo. A boxer preta não escondia o quanto era bem dotado. Scully morde o lábio inferior, e Mulder beija seus lábios com fúria.

Enquanto seus lábios trocavam beijos ardentes. Scully direciona as mãos para a elevação na boxer, contornando-a, apertando-a, sentindo-a crescer mais e mais contra sua mão. Mulder gemia entre um beijo e outro, mas quando sentiu as mãos delicadas dela tocá-lo no seu ponto mais sensível deixou um urro ecoar. Ela tocava com fúria em seu membro fazendo-o ficar mais e mais preparado.

Ele gentilmente afasta as mãos dela "dele" e se posiciona. Estava quase unindo seus corpos, enquanto a beijava delicadamente, fazendo-a sentisse amada como nunca havia se sentido em toda sua vida. Não demora e a penetra com força fazendo-a gritar enlouquecidamente. Inicialmente pensou ter ido com muita violência e estava quase se arrependendo, mas quando aqueles olhos puro desejo o olharam daquela forma e começou a movimenta-se contra seu corpo pedindo por mais não resistiu e deixou todo aquele tesão a tanto tempo aprisionado transbordar.

Movimentavam-se com fúria e necessidade. Os lábios já estavam inchados de tanto beijar. Mas, nada mais importava. Quando o paraíso foi se aproximando ele a acompanhou. E juntos chegaram ao clímax deixando todo o amor que sentiam tomar conta dos seus corpos.

Ele permaneceu unido a ela. A olhando-a recuperasse de mais um orgasmo. Ela se sentia amada como nunca. Os parceiros sexuais que teve ao longo da sua vida jamais a levaram tão perto de onde Mulder havia levado-a duas vezes nesse dia. Ele a amava, e nada mais no mundo importava agora.

Scully nesse dia havia se despedido de sua filha biológica e talvez a única que um dia teria, mas no meio de todo sofrimento e caos nasceu um amor dos mais épicos. Os velhos parceiros e amigos havia finalmente confessado seus sentimentos. E juntos encontrariam todas as respostas que buscavam sem descanso. A verdade podia ainda está lá fora, mas o amor fora encontrado.

**FIM**


End file.
